


You Can Go First

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [22]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “You can go first,” Matthew said, gently nudging Robby toward the entrance of the haunted house.Robby rolled his eyes, muttered something about Matthew being a baby, and headed into the building - Matthew following right behind him.
Relationships: Robert Thomas/Matthew Tkachuk
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 14





	You Can Go First

1.

“You can go first,” Matthew said, gently nudging Robby toward the entrance of the haunted house.

Robby rolled his eyes, muttered something about Matthew being a baby, and headed into the building - Matthew following right behind him.

2.

“You can go first,” Matthew said it like he was being gracious.

“I don’t even want to play this game,” Robby grumbled, taking the Monopoly dice, cursing his inability to say no.

3.

“You can go first,” Matthew stepped aside to let Robby onto the ice first.

Robby giggled and extended a hand for Matthew as soon as he was on the ice, Matthew laced their fingers together and stepped on right after him.

4.

“I -”

“I -”

“You can go first.”

“I love you, Matty.”

“I love you, too, Robby.”

+1.

“You can go first,” Matthew grinned over at Robby.

His new husband weighed the cake for a minute, eyes accessing Matthew to find the best target, and then smashed the cake right over the older man’s mouth.


End file.
